Deck the Halls
by Danni1989
Summary: Written for the A2A holiday exchange on LJ. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon takes Elena away to educate her on feeding. When Christmas comes she starts to feel a little homesick after talking to Jeremy. Damon knows she can't go home for Christmas, so he makes it the best Christmas ever.


Written for the A2A holiday exchange on LiveJournal for a prompt by pureheart151. I hope you enjoy this and I do your prompt justice. I'm cutting it close here, only a couple prompts left to post. Thank you to my exceptionally awesome beta for trying to fix this.

Prompt: It's been nearly two months since Elena and Damon have left Mystic Falls - in order to teach Elena how to feed properly without hurting someone, to keep her blood lust under control, far away from her friends and family - as Christmas arrives. When Elena gets a phone call from home (from who is up to you) to wish her a Merry Christmas, she realizes how much she really misses her friends, so Damon decides to make it up to her by giving her a Christmas that she'll always remember. (Including a visit from her family and friends on Christmas itself is optional)

* * *

"You are getting amazingly good at that." Damon murmured as he and Elena walked through the front door of the house they were renting a few hours away from Mystic Falls.

"You taught me well. Snatch, eat, erase." She recalled.

"Well you're catching on really quick. It's only been a couple months since you turned, but you've got a better grasp on your blood-lust than many other vamps that are twice as old as you." Damon admitted.

"Thanks, it really helps that I have the best teacher." She told him, pecking him on the lips.

"I also have a really good student, so willing to learn." He replied. She smiled and walked into the living room of their modest two bedroom house and poured herself a glass of Damon's prized hard liquor.

"Want a glass?" She called.

"Sure." He answered. She brought him back a glass moments later and pressed it into his hand.

"I really like being here, alone with you like this." Elena admitted.

"I like it too, but eventually we will have to go home." He told her.

"I know, but I don't feel in control enough yet to go home. I don't want to risk hurting anyone I love. Besides our relationship is so much easier here." Elena told him.

"I know what you mean. At least here we don't have to meet the disapproving glances of all your friends." He agreed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter what they say anymore. I chose you, I want you and I love you. That's all that matters." She murmured.

"That's good." Damon agreed, kissing her softly before the phone started ringing.

"Hello." Damon greeted.

"_Hey, is Elena there?"_

"Yep, here she is." Damon said handing the phone over.

"_Hey Lena."_

"Jeremy, how are you?" Elena asked, beyond happy to hear from her little brother.

"_I'm fine, it's not the same here without you though."_

"I'm not sure when we'll be back yet. Although I'm getting better, I've got a grasp on my blood-lust, and I can feed without taking too much. We're mixing feeding on humans to feeding on blood-bags. Damon says it's an important lesson just in case we go somewhere where we don't have access to bags." Elena explained.

"_It won't be Christmas without you Lena."_

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized.

"_There's no reason to apologize Lena, this is what you need. It doesn't change the fact that I miss you like crazy. So does everyone else."_

"I miss you too Jer." Elena whispered.

"_I just wanted to call you to tell you that I missed you and to say Merry Christmas since I probably won't talk to you on Christmas. Caroline is having a big dinner for everyone so I won't get a chance to call."_

"I hope you have fun, tell Care I miss her too." Elena said.

"_I will, but I better go. I'll call you next week."_

"Alright, talk to you soon Jer. I love you." She spoke before hanging up the phone.

When she had hung up the phone, Elena sighed and sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Damon asked coming to sit beside her on the leather couch.

"Yeah, it's just everyone is getting ready for Christmas, and we're here." Elena sighed.

"We can still have Christmas if you want. Just the two of us." He offered.

"That sounds amazing. Can we get a tree?" She asked hopefully.

"If you want." He said smiling.

"How about a turkey for dinner, eggnog, and decorations for the house?" She asked.

"We can get anything you want." He assured her.

"Yes! Well we better get moving, Christmas is in two days." Elena muttered standing up and pulling a jacket on.

"Okay, let's go." He laughed, loving to see her so happy.

They drove along the icy roads to the nearest tree lot and once they car had stopped Elena leaped out.

"Come on!" She called excitedly.

"What exactly is so exciting about a tree?" He asked rhetorically.

"Come on Damon, it's a Christmas tree. It's our Christmas tree. Let's find an awesome one." She insisted taking his hand and pulling him into the lot. Since it was only two days before Christmas, there was pretty slim pickings on the lot but it never deterred Elena. She appraised every tree more than once.

"Do you like any of them?" He asked.

"I think this one is the best of the bunch." She decided.

"We can always get an artificial one." he suggested.

"I'm thinking you're right." Elena decided, not really impressed with any of the real trees on the lot.

"Sounds good, let's go." He said eagerly, desperately wanting to get off the tree lot. They drove to the one big department store their small town offered and walked inside. Elena immediately made a bee line for the Christmas decorations while Damon pushed the cart behind her. By the time he got there she already had a tree picked out and some ornaments.

"I think we should go traditional red and gold for the ornaments. What do you think?" She asked.

"I like that, it sounds fine to me." He agreed.

"Good." She stated piling items into the cart.

"Are you okay with it just being us for Christmas?" He asked.

"It'll be fine. You have no idea how much I wish I could be with Jeremy, Caroline and everyone else I love, but it can't happen. It'll be a good Christmas either way." She tried to convince him.

"Are you sure?" He asked wearily, he didn't want her Christmas to be ruined because she was spending it with just him.

"Yeah, I promise. It will be fine." She promised him.

"Okay, but I'm thinking we should exchange gifts though." Damon suggested, an idea forming in his head.

"That sounds amazing. So what can I get you for Christmas?" She asked upon realizing that she didn't know what he liked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, there is always one thing you can get me that I adore..." He trailed off. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Elena burst out laughing.

"Okay then..." She laughed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something amazing." He said kissing her cheek.

"Do you want to split up and go find gifts?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, I already know what I want to get you." He agreed. She took the cart and pushed it in one direction while he walked in another.

Damon walked outside, needing Elena to be out of hearing range as he arranged her Christmas present. He knew it was something that she would really appreciate and wanted Christmas to be perfect for her. Elena walked towards the lingerie section knowing exactly what she was looking for. He didn't want much for Christmas, but what he did want she would make sure to give him as best as she could. She would make Christmas the best night of his existence, completely pleasure filled and passionate. She browsed the racks looking for something festive and sexy.

"Can I help you Miss?" The saleslady asked.

"No thank you, I think I'm fine." Elena replied politely.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything." The lady said before walking away. Elena smiled after her and went back to perusing the racks. She knew she didn't have a ton of time because it never took Damon long to find whatever he was looking for. That man knew her better than anyone else on the planet and he knew just what she wanted without even trying. When she picked something out, she rushed to pay for it just in case he came and found her. When she was gone she stuffed the paid bag at the bottom of the cart and set out to find Damon.

"Are you done here?" He asked when he found her a few minutes later.

"Yeah, are you done?" She asked not seeing a bag with her gift in it.

"Yep, I found your gift and I have a feeling you're going to LOVE it." He enthused with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure I will, I have a feeling you're going to LOVE your gift too." She teased him.

"I have amazing patience when I have to Elena... you can tease all you want but its not going to make a bit of a difference." He warned her.

"Damn you, I wanted to make you beg to know what your gift is." She whined.

"Too bad." He stated as they waited in line to pay for the rest of their purchases. Elena grabbed the bag from the bottom of the cart and held tightly to it.

"What's in the bag?" He asked curiously.

"Your present and no you can't peek." She told him.

"I wasn't going to ask." He shrugged.

"Damn you." She hissed. After they paid he led her back out to the Camaro. The entire way back to their house she had his gift tucked into her side.

"You can rest assured that I'm not going to peek, I am quite capable of self-control if I want it." He assured her.

"Sure you are, you've just never exercised that particular talent before." She scoffed.

"I've never felt the need too, but I am fully capable of waiting until Christmas morning for my gift." He alerted her.

"Ugh... I'm not too fond of you at the moment. So I can't tempt you with it at all?" She questioned.

"You tempt me all the time baby, just not with this." He told her.

When he parked the car, she immediately jumped out and rushed into the house, eager to hide his present, still not fully trusting him. He could be a sneaky bastard when he wanted to be, and she was almost certain he was going to hunt for the gift at some point.

"There's no point in hiding it baby, I'm not going to try to find it." Damon called from downstairs.

"I have to hide it." She argued.

"You enjoy hiding it, I'll be down here drinking a tall glass of bourbon." He called upstairs.

"Aren't you going to hide my gift?" She questioned.

"Nope, you won't be able to find it anyway." He spoke cryptically.

"What makes you think that?" She asked as she came downstairs having hid the bag in the back of their closet.

"There's nothing for you to find." He shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm not curious at all, not one little bit." Elena said defiantly, pouring herself a tall glass of the amber coloured booze.

"So what are we doing for Christmas tomorrow?" Elena asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well we're having a Christmas dinner, and then what happens after that is entirely up to you." He shrugged.

"We should set up our tree so it's up for tomorrow" Elena mused.

"You go right ahead, that's your little project, you can decorate however you want." He told her.

"Okay." She said excitedly. For the next few minutes Elena decorated the house at vampire speed. He laughed at the image of her flashing around at vampire speed hanging up decorations and setting up the tree.

"How does it look?" She asked when she was done.

"Very...festive. It looks good baby." He assured her.

"Good, I like it." She agreed.

"Now come sit down with me." He stated patting the spot on the couch next to him. She did as he said and took the seat next to him, curling her feet up underneath her. She nuzzled into his side and he flicked the TV on.

"We could spend Christmas like this and it would still be perfect." Elena sighed.

"But it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be Christmas, you deserve a traditional Christmas." He sighed, running a hand down her back.

"It won't be traditional if it's just you and me. I wish Jeremy could be here, at least then it would feel more normal. At least I have you, I love you Damon." She whispered.

"I wish you could have your family here with you too." He sighed.

"I know, but here with you alone is the next best thing." She assured him.

"I'm glad you think that." He whispered, kissing her hair.

"Care to tell me what you got me for Christmas?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Not a chance, you'll see tomorrow." He told her smiling.

"Fine..." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

The next morning Damon woke when the sun rose leaving Elena sleeping beside him, she slept like the dead; nothing could wake her up. Before he went to bed last night he texted Jeremy to see when they were going to arrive, but Jeremy hadn't answered till morning, he just hoped that they arrived before Elena woke up, or else his present would be partially ruined. He quickly brewed a pot of coffee knowing that Elena needed it when she first woke up. That girl practically lived off coffee. He heard a car shut off outside and glanced at the clock on the stove. 9:30. He peeked out the blinds on the window and silently went to answer the door before they could knock. He held his finger up to his lips to silently tell them to be quiet.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy whispered.

"Still in bed, you have to be very quiet. I want this to be a surprise." He whispered to Jeremy who was followed into the house by Caroline and the rest of the gang.

"Thanks for calling me." Jeremy whispered.

"You're welcome, I should go wake Elena." Damon decided glancing at his watch.

"Just call her, she's a vampire. She'll hear you." Caroline shot in. Damon heard footsteps upstairs and knew that he didn't have to call her. She was awake. Damon shushed everyone once again as he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Good morning." He said to her when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, I woke up and you were gone." She sighed.

"Yeah, I had to get your Christmas present." He told her kissing her temple.

"Oooh, what is it. I give up, I'm excited." She decided.

"Come into the living room with me." He told her taking her hand. She eagerly followed him into the living room and stopped in her tracks when a joint "Surprise!" was yelled through the room.

"Oh my God." She breathed, her hand still tightly clasped in Damon's.

"Merry Christmas." Damon whispered in her ear.

"You did this for me? You got them here?" She asked of all her friends and her brother.

"That's what you wanted for Christmas. It's a rather large present and it doesn't have gift wrap but it's something at least." He shrugged.

"It's amazing, thank you so much. She whispered, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her back quickly and pulled away gesturing for her to go reconnect with all her friends. She quickly flashed across the room and hugged her brother tightly.

"I missed you so much Jer." She whispered holding him tight against her.

"I missed you too." He whispered patting her back comfortingly. When she pulled away from Jeremy she walked around the room, hugging everyone else that made the journey down to see them for Christmas.

"This is so amazing. Thank you so much baby." She whispered when she got back to Damon's side.

"You're welcome." He replied again with a smile on his face.

"Where are you all staying?" Elena asked realizing that there was only one spare bedroom here.

"Tyler and I were going to get a motel room." Caroline admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

"That's good, Damon and I only have one spare room." Elena told her.

"Dibs!" Jeremy called out.

"Okay, good I was hoping you would decide to stay here." Elena said relieved.

Once the sleeping arrangements were set up, everyone sat down and talked. Jeremy filled Elena in on all the things she'd missed since they left and Elena listened intently while sitting snuggled up into Damon's side.

"So when did this happen?" Caroline asked looking between the two of them.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You and Damon. I mean, when you guys left, your relationship wasn't romantic yet. He was leaving with you so you could get better at being a vampire, but now you two are definitely together.

"A couple days after we moved here. Once I got away from Mystic Falls, I knew exactly who it was that I couldn't live without." Elena explained.

"I'm happy for you Elena. How are you doing as a vampire?" She asked.

"I'm better, I don't have this insatiable urge to drain every human in the room dry." She murmured.

"That's good. You should be able to come home soon." Jeremy interjected.

"I'm not rushing it, besides it's really good for Damon and I to be here alone like this. There is no awkwardness between us when there's no one with us." Elena said unsure of how to explain how much easier her relationship with Damon was without all of them there interfering.

"I'm really happy that you like the life you're living." Jeremy stated honestly.

"We will come home in a while, but I refuse to put anyone in danger. I'm not coming home until I'm confident in my ability to control my blood lust." Elena explained.

"That's understandable." Jeremy gave in.

After a while longer talking, Damon left the room to start cooking dinner. The turkey had been put in the oven in the morning so it would be ready by dinner time.

"Do you need any help?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, all good in here." Damon brushed past.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked again.

"Positive." Damon muttered as he started boiling potatoes to mash and making an apple pie for dessert.

"Alright." Stefan said walking out. A little while later everyone was seated at the table eating dinner.

"You truly are a magnificent cook Damon." Jeremy complimented.

"I'm Italian, of course I'm a good cook." Damon muttered.

"Egotistical much?" Caroline scoffed.

"Very much, but Elena likes it." Damon smirked.

"I'm sure she does." Caroline said under her breath. The dinner went off smoothly. When everyone was done eating, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan and Matt grabbed their jackets, getting ready to get to their hotel rooms.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Elena asked.

"Not tonight, it's getting late. We will see you tomorrow again though." Caroline told her.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to get to a hotel room so you can be alone with Tyler?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"Admittedly yes, that is one of the reasons I want to get going." Caroline admitted.

"I won't argue with you there. Have a good night guys." Elena said walking them to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline said before leaving the house.

"I'm still awaiting my Christmas present." Damon whispered in her ear once everyone was gone.

"Ah right. I'm just going to visit with my brother for a while longer then I'll give it to you." She promised.

"You better. I've been waiting for this all day." He told her firmly.

"Don't worry, so have I." She assured him.

"Good, I'm gonna go upstairs and get into bed. You visit your brother for a while and join me up there when you're done." He told her kissing her temple.

"Okay." She smiled.

"I don't want to keep you from whatever you had planned tonight Lena. I'm kinda tired, I'm almost ready to get to bed." Jeremy told Elena.

"Are you sure? I have no problem staying up with you for a while" Elena asked.

"I'm sure. It was a really early morning for me today, I'm about ready for bed." Jeremy assured her.

"Okay." Elena answered. Jeremy followed Elena upstairs and she showed him the small second bedroom where he was going to stay. Once Jeremy was settled in, Elena walked to the bedroom she shared with Damon and found him lying in bed with a tattered version of 'Gone with the Wind..'

"I'm just going to change." Elena whispered when she walked into the room.

"I'll be waiting." Damon replied.

"We have to be quiet tonight, Jeremy is just down the hall." Elena told him when she locked herself in the en-suite bathroom.

"I know." He called back. Elena quickly stripped out of her clothes, and slipped on the red corset and panties. She brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She had the pleasure of seeing Damon's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Wow." He breathed.

"You like?" She asked spinning in a slow circle showcasing the cleavage baring corset and the "cheeky" style panties.

"I love." He corrected her.

"Good. Merry Christmas Damon." She whispered walking towards the bed.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto the bed. She gasped when she felt his hard length between her thighs.

"How are you so hard already?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you." He shrugged.

"I'm here now." She told him. She spread her thighs even further apart in a blatant invitation for him to embed himself fully inside her.

"I really like this set but sadly it's got to go." He told her, sitting up on his knees so he could pull her panties off. While he did that she started working on the hooks keeping her corset closed.

"I want you so bad." He whispered.

"Then take me." She ordered. Without much warning he shoved into her and immediately started moving. With every thrust his tip came into contact with that sweet spot deep inside her, causing her to bite into his shoulder to keep the moans down. He changed his position slightly so his pubic bone nudged her clit.

"Shit..." She moaned. Elena locked her ankles around his waist and met every one of his thrusts with one of her own. He kissed down her neck, stopping at her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and laved at the rosy bud while kneading the other one in his hand. She raked her nails down his back and the smell of blood hit them both. Veins appeared on both of their faces before they forced them away. Neither wanted their vampiric natures to make their coupling into something that it wasn't supposed to be. Any other night blood sharing was okay, it just didn't seem right on Christmas.

"Fuck... I'm close." He moaned. He reached between their bodies and proceeded to rub her clit with his thumb, effectively propelling her closer to the proverbial edge.

"Damon." She chanted over and over again as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and she plummeted over the cliff. Her walls spasmed around him, clenching tightly to his cock. Two more thrusts and he came apart. He called her name out over and over again as he slowly came down from his explosive orgasm.

"Well that didn't quite go like I envisioned it." Elena noted after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"How did you plan it?" Damon asked.

"I was going to give you a sexy striptease and then do other things to you before I finally let you fuck me." She explained.

"I'd be more than happy to try it again." Damon offered.

"I'm sure you would." Elena laughed.


End file.
